Say You Will
by Hev99
Summary: Love by the sea as Bella and Emmett get what they truly want. Entry in "The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest.


"**The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title:**_Say You Will_

**Summary:**_Love by the sea as Bella and Emmett get what they truly want._

**Pen name: **_Hev99_

**Primary Players: **_Emmett/Bella_

**Rating: **_M_

**Word Count: **_3,034__  
_  
**Beta'd by: **_1MrsECullen_

_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

I sat on the cool radiator, staring at him as he slept. He was tangled up in the crisp white sheets, his long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. His dark curls had now grown so long that they hung down across his forehead, the wispy tendrils at the end of one particularly long one dangling onto his eyelid and quite obviously irritating him as he slept since his nose twitched every time it moved in the soft breeze blowing in through the open French window. The flimsy, gauze-like curtains danced in the breeze, twisting and tangling as the wind blew into the room, affording me glimpses of the view from the balcony. The private beach was framed by a gloriously blue sky with tiny wisps of cloud which merely emphasized the brightness of the blue. The warm sun reflected off the gentle waves of the ocean, twinkling and glistening like thousands of diamonds on the surface of the crystal clear water.

I turned my attention back to the man sleeping soundly on the bed that stood in the centre of the bright airy room, his torso emerging from the sheets that were twisted around his hips. I smirked as I took in his perfectly formed chest and arms, the toned muscles circling his arms in rings that made me feel so safe when he held me tightly to him. I loved everything about him; I loved the way his intimidating body was in direct contrast to his light, carefree personality. I loved the way his bright blue eyes twinkled and his cheeks dimpled when he smiled, the small wrinkles that he insisted on calling laugh lines appearing at the corners of his eyes, as he would burst into booming laughter at the smallest provocation. I adored how we could be in a crowded place, full of people and he would still gaze at me as though I was the only person in the world.

I grinned wickedly to myself as I pulled my now chilled hands off the cool metal of the radiator and stalked towards him. Jumping up on the bed causing him to stir slightly but not wake, until I placed my hands palm down onto his chest, the cold instantly waking him and causing him to jump back from me his eyes wide with shock. I laughed loudly at his surprised expression, before he took me in and growled menacingly before reaching for me and pulling me tightly into his chest, his firm muscles rolling against me as I snuggled into him.

"Every single morning, Swan," he whispered in my ear seductively, adding an edge of menace to his voice as he ran his hands down my sides lightly, sending shivers of longing down my spine. I giggled into his bed-warm torso as his hands crept down to my hips, securing me firmly against him before he chuckled to himself and loosened the grip with one hand, the other still holding me in place. "That's not nice, you know, it makes me want to retaliate," his attempt at seriousness gave way to loud guffaws as he began to tickle me mercilessly, his fingers teasing me all over as I wriggled and squirmed beneath him, squealing out against his tortures.

I tried to get an apology or _something_ out, but could only giggle and squeal as he lectured me on the proper way to wake up the man you love while never stopping the ruthless tickling.

"Now then, Swan," he smirked, pulling back from me slightly but still tickling my sides. "Promise me that tomorrow morning I will wake up naturally, to my loving girlfriend in my arms and the tickling stops," his fingers ceasing momentarily. "Otherwise, it's back to this," they began again, "and the radiator comes off the wall." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Carlisle's face if he came back to his holiday home and found that his big bear of a nephew had pulled the radiator off the wall.

Incapable of speaking coherently while he was tickling me I banged on his arms with my hands, trying to get him to stop long enough so that I could get a single sentence out. He stopped, his eyebrow quirked at me expectantly and his face lit up in my favorite smile.

"How does breakfast in bed sound?" I whispered seductively in his ear, my cool breath on his neck bringing him out in goose flesh as he squeezed me a little tighter.

"It sounds like your way of saying, 'I'm still going to wake you up with my cold, dead hands, but there will be food there to distract you so that you forgive me!'"

"Well they do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," I teased, poking my index finger into his firm tummy.

Then, without warning, he laughed evilly and flipped me over so that he was lying on top of me, leaning on his arms to stop his weight from crushing me. His lips assaulted my neck with passionate kisses which started by my ear and worked their way down to my chest where my white, cotton nightgown prevented him from going any further.

"You know," he started, beginning to kiss his way back up the other side of my neck then moving to my face, his words coming out in between each kiss. "There are other ways to make your man happy in the morning." His face displayed a curious mix of love and lust as he finished his sentence and planted one final kiss on my lips, his touch sending tingling through my body, the way that only his ever could. My lips molded against his, my eyes fluttering closed as I allowed the sensations of his touch to course through me, sending shivers right down my spine. His tongue gently slid across my closed lips, which opened instantly to his request the way that they always did, always would. His large hands cupped my face gently as our tongues danced together in a comfortingly familiar tango, the fireworks that always shot out of my heart at his touch not letting me down as they screeched and whirled through my chest.

The rockets and Catherine wheels increased in both quantity and intensity as his hands disappeared from my face and slid down my sides, his touch light and teasing, leaving trails of goose flesh in their wake as my body responded to him the way that it always did. His fingers were feather soft as they roamed under my cotton nightgown, tugging at the hem and pulling it up, lifting me clean off the bed with his strong arms in order to remove it completely. One arm around my waist and the other hand cupping my head he laid me back down gently, his lips falling once more to mine then dropping soft kisses down my neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as his lips moved lower, down my chest, his lips closing around my left nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue as his fingers tweaked the other teasingly. My back arched off the bed as his ministrations sent pangs of need shooting through me. I fisted my hands in his hair, tugging lightly as my body tingled all over. His eyes came up to meet mine, dark and hooded with lust, yet still radiant with the love that always sparkled there. "So fucking perfect," he whispered, mostly to himself before nudging my legs apart gently and settling his legs between mine. My legs closed around him, pulling him closer as my hands - still weaved into his curls - tugged him down until his mouth settled back on mine. Our tongues stroked one another passionately as his fingers ran lightly up and down my thighs causing me to groan loudly into his mouth.

"I need you, baby," I moaned loudly, crying out as his fingers teased my sensitive nub. I felt him smile against my lips as he continued to kiss me, our need for one another stronger than the need for oxygen in that moment. "Please," I groaned against his mouth, knowing that he would never enter me unless I asked him to, he never had and he never would.

"I love you," he whispered reverently as he entered me slowly, giving me chance to acclimate to his size, filling me up completely. He began to move in and out slowly at first, but increasing in speed and ferocity as the need overcame us both, driving us to the edge together. We cried out in unison as our bodies climaxed together, our ecstasy one sound just as our bodies were one.

"Oh God, Bella," he panted as his body collapsed onto mine, rolling onto the bed beside me, his hand grabbing for mine and holding it tightly in his, our bodies not yet ready to lose all contact. I rolled onto my side, burrowing into the crook of his arm as he closed it around me, pulling me tightly into his side and kissing the top of my head softly.

"Now _that _is how to wake up your man," he chuckled, leaning his head back into the pillow and running his free fingers through his dark, sweaty curls.

"Yeah?" I started, pulling back slightly, "well I'm kind of attached to my way." I scrambled off the bed as he reached for my ankle, unsuccessfully. I landed in a giggling heap on the floor at the foot of the bed. His face appeared above me, leaning over the end of the bed, his eyebrows wiggling as he reached down his fingers tickling the air threateningly.

"I'm going for a shower," I rushed out, scampering away on all fours into the bathroom, shooting him a victorious look before shutting the door and locking it just as his body hit it with a thump. He banged his fist on the door, whining pitifully.

"Come ooooon, baby. I'll be nice, I promise." I cracked the door open holding it firmly in place with just a small gap, quirking an eyebrow at him as he pouted at me, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hm," I mused. "Well, if I open this door, just remember what broken promises can do to a relationship, ok?" He raised his hands even higher, looking at each one in turn then smiling his best innocent smile, complete with dimples and fluttering eyelashes, his head tilted slightly to one side. He looked so adorable that I couldn't have kept the door shut even if I had wanted to, which I didn't. I pulled the white door wide open and stepped forward into his waiting arms, which closed around me, holding me to his chest as he planted a tender kiss on the end of my nose.

"You have your shower, I'm going to go and pick us up some breakfast." He said goodbye with one last kiss then skipped off happily, leaving me to my shower.

I spent a long time under the wonderfully powerful spray, letting the hot water soothe every muscle in my body as I washed myself carefully with my favorite strawberry soap and shampoo. Eventually I forced myself to step out from the heavenly stream and got myself ready, dressing in a simple white, cotton dress, which floated down to just above my knees, held up by thin spaghetti straps.

I walked back into the bedroom, hoping that he would be back after the ridiculously long time I had spent in the shower. A smile lifted the corners of my lips as I spotted a trail of rose petals that were scattered around the bed and through the French windows onto the balcony. I followed the trail, gathering up some of the delicate petals in my hands and sniffing their heavenly scent deeply.

Fighting my way through the billowing curtains, I stepped out onto the balcony, all the air whooshing from my lungs as I took in the stunning scene before me. The small round table was adorned with a huge spread of breakfast foods, a large fruit bowl sat at the centre of the table, surrounded by various delicious things including Danish pastries, croissants and sat on a plate next to a crystal glass filled with champagne was a strawberry pop tart, king of breakfast foods. I picked up the still-warm delicacy and nibbled at it, wandering to the edge of the balcony, wondering where Emmett was. My answer came quickly when I looked out at the beach, the sight that met my eyes sent my heart racing in my chest. My smile grew wider and wider as I looked down at him, standing waving at me from beside the words he had written in the sand.

"Marry me, Bella" Was written in huge letters, surrounded by love hearts and rose petals.

I didn't even think, I just vaulted the balcony, showing a surprising amount of co-ordination when I landed on both feet without falling flat on my face or damaging myself in any way. Apparently, overwhelming love was good for me.

I turned to face him, seeing that he was still standing in place, his face hopeful as I began to sprint towards him. The sand made each footfall heavy and labored. I lifted my feet higher as I ran, allowing the momentum of running downhill to carry me to him as he started to make his way towards me. As I hit the bottom of the sand dune, I stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling the last of the way and landing at his feet in a beaming heap. His blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight as he bent down and lifted me off the ground and into his arms, a hopeful smile plastered across his face.

I smirked at him as he set me on my bare feet in the soft sand but did not release me from his embrace.

"Well, would you look at that," I teased. "A grammatically correct proposal, who could possibly have put that there?"

"Gee, I dunno," he shrugged, playing along with a broad grin. "Somebody with an editor for a girlfriend, who wants her to become his wife?"

His words made my heart flutter in my chest as I thought about marrying him, about becoming Mrs. McCarty, being with him for the rest of our lives, maybe raising children together, everything that being married would entail. And I realized that there was nothing in the world that could make me happier. I couldn't have stopped the cheesy grin that overtook my face even if I had wanted to, the thought that I was being offered everything that I wanted, forever, making my smile so wide that he must have been able to guess my answer. He played along, however.

"So, do you reckon she'll like it?" He turned to face the words in the sand, his arm hanging loosely over my shoulder as we both eyed it together.

"It'd be pretty hard not to like it; I mean... there _was_ a pop tart. I'd say a proposal like that would be pretty hard to say no to." He spun me on the spot to face him, his eyes alight and his smile hopeful.

"It would?" he whispered, as though he was afraid that his words would break the beauty of the moment and burst the bubble of happiness we found ourselves in.

"Yes," I responded, also in a whisper, the double meaning of my response not lost on either of us as he pulled me tightly into his arms, my head coming to rest on his chest where I could hear his heart beating, pumping his precious life's blood around his body.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling my chin up with his fingers so that my eyes met his. Drowning in the crystal clear blue depths that reflected my entire future back at me, I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

The smile that crept onto his face could have lit up the night sky it was so bright. His face took on an expression of intense love and hope as he swept me up in his arms, swinging me round and round at dizzying speed, my long hair flying out behind me as he laughed joyfully. Setting me back down on my feet he held onto my arms as I stumbled, dizzy from all the spinning. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box, his smile not diminishing in the slightest as he dropped onto one knee, holding up the box to me and pulling it open to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. It twinkled blindingly in the sunshine; the elegant platinum band that housed it nestled snugly in the blue velvet of the box until Emmett's long fingers closed around it, pulling it from the box and offering it up to me with pride in his eyes. I offered him my hand, the fingers splayed out giving him easy access to my ring finger, which he wasted no time in encircling with his beautiful ring.

"I love you, Bella," he started, sincerity bursting from him as he held my eyes with his. "I love you so much, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, I want to be there when you go to sleep, I want to wake up with you in my arms, I want to listen to your dreams as you sleep, and then I want to make them all come true." I could see tears pooling in his eyes as he knelt in the sand, offering me the world in a simple blue box.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, cupping his cheek with my hand, wiping away his tears with my thumb and gazing at him adoringly.

"I love you too, Emmett. Forever."

"Forever," he repeated, before pressing his lips to mine once more, the kiss filled with love and passion. All the words that had been spoken and excitement for all the words that were still to be spoken, contained in that simple gesture.


End file.
